The Reason Why
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: "Sebulan yang lalu, Tsunade-sama memerintahkan Ino untuk menikah," jawab Shikamaru, menatap gadis Yamanaka itu dengan tajam. / Mengapa Ino tidak memberitahu kami! Dasar mendokusai! / Mengapa pula Shikamaru sampai semarah itu padaku? / Tapi, bukankah selalu ada alasan di balik pertanyaan 'Mengapa' Dan mungkin kalian ingin tahu alasan mereka...


**The Reason Why  
**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

A/N : Hai! Mizu datang dengan pair baru! Baru-baru ini saya jatuh cinta degan pair ini. Hehe... ya, Mizu hanya berharap semoga kalian suka.

* * *

Tiga orang remaja sedang duduk diam di Toko Bunga Yamanaka, oh, tidak, tidak, maaf, maksudku dua orang remaja sedang duduk diam –meskipun yang satu tampaknya tertidur, sementara satu remaja lain sedang memakan sebungkus Potato Chips dengan berisik. Tapi, tak ada pembicaraan di antara ketiganya. Gadis pemilik toko bunga ini duduk di kursi kasir menghadap kedua temannya, dan iris biru lautnya tampak menerawang. Lalu, ada seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang memejamkan matanya di kursi, tampak tak terganggu dengan suara berisik yang dihasilkan pemuda bertubuh tambun di sebelahnya.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka saat ini pasti mengenal ketiganya, hubungan keluarga yang sangat dekat di antara mereka dari generasi ke generasi amat dikenal semua orang –meski bukan dalam arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Ah, kau benar, siapa lagi jika bukan Ino-Shika-Cho.

Dan akhirnya, salah seorang dari mereka membuka mulut dan memecah keheningan, "Hei, kenapa hanya aku yang bersuara di sini?" tanya Chouji, menatap dua rekan setimnya bergantian.

Ino memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja karena kau sedari tadi makan makanan berisik itu," katanya tajam. "Lagipula, kalian berdua yang datang ke sini, dan itu berarti kalian yang ada perlu denganku, seharusnya kalian yang mulai berbicara, aku tak tahu apa-apa," kata Ino, dalam tiap untaian katanya terdengar jelas bahwa ia tidak menginginkan kehadiran kedua pemuda itu –setidaknya sekarang.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Shikamaru yang menyeretku datang kemari," bela Chouji.

Kedua mata gadis berambut pirang itu kini menatap Shikamaru yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Shikamaru," panggil Ino jengkel.

Tapi, pemuda itu masih diam, oh, entahlah mungkin ia sudah terbawa mimpi.

"Shikamaru? Apa yang mau kaubicarakan?!" tanya Ino lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang meninggi, kekesalannya pada pemuda itu kini tampak sangat jelas.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban, melihat itu, Chouji menggeleng pelan, mungkin Shikamaru memang ingin cari mati.

"Shikamaru! Berhenti berpura-pura tidur di saat seperti ini!" teriak Ino.

"Mendokusai! Dasar berisik!" kata Shikamaru, membuka matanya dan menatap Ino dengan malas.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Ino dengan tatapan yang tentu saja tak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Kau ini terlalu beris–"

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah, jadi Shikamaru, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chouji, memotong perkataan Shikamaru sebelum semuanya jadi bertambah panjang.

"Tanya saja Ino," ujar Shikamaru, yang tentu saja mengundang kemarahan Ino, lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Tuan Pemalas!" teriak Ino, kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berada di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan," kata Chouji, satu-satunya dari mereka yang tetap bersuara tenang.

"Jangankan kau Chou, aku juga tak tahu apa yang orang jenius ini katakan," kata Ino yang sedari sudah menekuk wajahnya, menyindir Shikamaru dengan penekanan pada kata 'Orang Jenius'.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku dan Chouji tentang perintah Tsunade-_sama_," kata Shikamaru, perkatannya sukses menampar telak gadis itu.

Ino terdiam, perkataan Shikamaru membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata, lidahnya kelu, perkataan pemuda itu memang benar adanya. Dan ia tak habis pikir mengapa Shikamaru bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang selama sebulan ini dirahasiakan Ino.

Chouji yang masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi menatap heran pada Ino yang menundukkan kepala. Lalu pemuda Akimichi itu menyenggol lengan Shikamaru dan memberinya tatapan 'Jelaskan semuanya padaku.'

"Sebulan yang lalu, Tsunade-_sama_ memerintahkan Ino untuk menikah," jawab Shikamaru, menatap gadis Yamanaka itu dengan tajam.

"Apa?!" tanya Chouji, meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya di lantai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami Ino?!" tanya Shikamaru sedikit frustasi.

Ino masih diam, suasana begitu hening, keheningan yang sangat menyesakkan. Gadis itu membuang mukanya agar tidak menatap kedua sahabatnya, pandangannya sedikit buram karena ada bulir-bulir air mata yang siap meluncur. Ia tahu lambat laun Shikamaru akan mengetahuinya, ia pemuda yang jenius, tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba, Chouji berdiri dan menepuk pundak Ino dengan tangan besarnya, "Duduklah, dan jelaskan semuanya pada kami." Ah, pemuda ini memang selalu tahu cara menenangkan orang lain.

Ino tak bisa menolak saat Chouji menuntun tubuhnya untuk menduduki kursi tempat Chouji duduk tadi, di sebelah Shikamaru –pemuda yang paling ingin ia hindari di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku..." suara Ino sedikit bergetar, "Maafkan aku tak memberitahu kalian, aku hanya... tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya dengan benar."

Ino menarik napasnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis, "Tsunade-_sama_ mengkawatirkanku, September lalu umurku 17, dan aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa setelah Perang Shinobi ke-empat, karena _Tou-san_... sudah tiada." Ino menelan ludahnya, mencoba menelan kepahitan yang kini melandanya. "Dengan jutsu Yamanaka yang mengalir pada darahku, Tsunade-_sama _takut seseorang yang menjadi suamiku kelak hanya memanfaatku untuk mendapatkan jutsu itu pada anaknya dan membawanya pergi untuk sesuatu yang buruk."

"Kenapa Tsunade-_sama _beranggapan seperti itu?" tanya Chouji dengan suaranya yang rendah, ia sudah menarik kursi kasir untuk duduk di depan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Ia menemukan beberapa orang yang mendekatiku untuk alasan itu," Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kukira mereka hanya pelanggan tokoku. Dan Shikamaru, Tsunade-_sama _tidak memerintahkanku untuk menikah, dia hanya menasehatiku, dan dia hanya memberikan beberapa pilihan, itupun jika aku mau."

"Dan kau menyetujui perjodohan itu?" tanya pemuda Naara disampingnya.

Ino melemparkan pandangan Shikamaru, "Aku tak mau mengecewakan ayah, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika nanti darah Yamanaka jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

"Lalu, apa alasan tepatmu untuk menyembunyikan ini dari kami?" tanya Shikamaru, menatap dingin Ino.

"Sudah kubilang, aku... tak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada kalian," kata Ino, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Shikamaru.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada yang mendesak.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak usah memaksa Ino seperti itu," kata Chouji menengahi mereka.

Ino menggigit bibirnya, dan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya akhirnya meluncur bebas. "Aku tak mau membuat kalian khawatir," katanya sedikit terisak. "Lagipula... apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?"

"Mendokusai Ino! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja kami akan melakukan sesuatu!" kata Shikamaru, berdiri dari duduknya dengan emosi yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"Tapi, jika ini yang terbaik, aku setuju dengan nasehat Tsunade-_sama_," kata Chouji. "Kau tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ino 'kan?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru. Pemuda tambun itu mengambil alih tempat Shikamaru, mendekati Ino dan merangkul pundaknya.

Shikamaru menatap Chouji dengan pandangan marah. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?!"

"Tsunade-_sama _tidak mungkin menyarankan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Ino," kata Chouji sambil terus mengusap punggung Ino yang bergetar.

Sejenak, Shikamaru menatap mereka sengit. "Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian!" Dan kata itu mengiringi kepergiannya dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Melihat Shikamaru yang pergi begitu saja membuat Ino menangis semakin menjadi, ia tak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Tenanglah Ino, Shikamaru hanya marah karena kau tidak memberitahunya, beri dia waktu untuk berpikir jernih, sejenius apapun Shikamaru, jika kemarahan menguasainya, maka pikiran buruk akan mendominasi."

...

Shikamaru melompati pohon demi pohon dengan cepat. Napasnya memburu, dan ia tidak peduli betapa sakit kedua bahunya yang menghantam sisi-sisi pohon dengan keras. Terus melompat dan melompat hingga ia sampai di hutan keluarganya –Hutan Naara. Pemuda itu berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon, kemarahannya sudah mulai reda, telah ia lampiaskan pada kedua bahunya yang kini terasa ngilu.

Shikamaru menekuk lutut, dan dengan kedua tangan ia memegang kepalanya, frustasi. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa Ino bisa berkata ia dan Chouji tidak bisa melakukan apapun, oh, lupakan Chouji, sepertinya dia malah menyetujuinya. Baiklah, setidaknya dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu, tanpa perlu Ino menikah, pemuda itu akan menjaganya, itu pasti. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu malah menyetujuinya? Ia sudah tahu calon-calon yang diajukan Tsunade untuk Ino, dan semua orang itu tidak dikenal baik oleh Ino. Bisakah gadis itu bahagia nantinya? Tidak, entah bagaimana Shikamaru yakin jika Ino tak akan bahagia.

Apakah selama ini Ino merasa sendirian? Bukankah selalu ada dirinya dan Chouji? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ino. Ah, ia memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan, apalagi perempuan yang sangat merepotkan seperti Ino.

Dan bagaimanapun, keluarga Naara, Yamanaka, dan Akimichi pasti selalu saling melindungi. Meskipun Shikaku dan Inoichi telah tiada, tentu Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino akan tetap saling melindungi. Tanpa perlu Ino menikah, ia bisa memastikan tak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ino, Shikamaru akan selalu mengawasi gadis itu.

Suatu pikiran tiba-tiba merasuki benak pemuda itu,

'Kenapa aku begitu tidak ingin Ino menikah? Bukahkah bagus? Maka dia mempunyai tiga orang yang akan melindunginya, aku, Chouji dan entah siapa calon suaminya. Bagaimana jika perkiraanku tadi salah? Mungkin saja Ino akan bahagia dengan suaminya nanti. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan terlalu merepotkanku lagi.'

Tapi, Shikamaru menghilangkan pikiran itu dari benaknya, ia tahu pasti jawaban-jawaban dari pertanyaan bodoh yang entah datang dari mana itu. Jawabannya adalah karena Shikamaru terlalu menyayangi gadis itu. Ia mencintainya, sejak lama. Dan bodohnya, otaknya ini hanya jenius dalam bidang strategi perang, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah seperti ini, masalah yang menurutnya hal paling merepotkan selain peperangan. Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru itu tidak mau Ino menghilang dari sisinya, ia tak akan membiarkannya. Oh, namun Ino sudah menyetujui perjodohan merepotkan itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

...

Ino masih merenung di kamarnya setelah kejadian sore tadi. Tempat tidur gadis itu kini menyerupai kapal pecah, hal yang sedikit ganjil jika kau mengenal seorang Yamanaka Ino, dia tipe gadis yang sangat menyukai kerapihan. Jam dinding berwarna ungu di dinding kamar gadis itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, sudah 3 jam sejak kedatangan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Di luar, hujan turun dengan deras, menambah kegelisahan Ino.

Pikiran Ino kembali melayang pada Shikamaru, hatinya terasa teriris membayangkan batapa marahnya pemuda itu padanya tadi. Sudah cukup dengan Ino yang merasa resah jika Shikamaru menjalankan misi lepas dari tim 10, apalagi jika Shikamaru berkemungkinan tidak akan memaafkannya seperti ini, meranalah hidupnya.

Entah sejak kapan, ia menyayangi Shikamaru lebih dari sekedar sahabat, gadis itu mencintainya. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah pemuda Naara itu mulai sering digosipkan dengan Temari, karena kebersamaan mereka dalam misi yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Dan yang Ino tahu, saat itu ia merasa sangat tidak senang, tapi, sekarang ia tahu perasaan apa itu, ya, perasaan cemburu. Dengan menyetujui perjodohan itu, Ino berniat ingin melupakan Shikamaru, karena tampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Namun, entah mengapa jadinya malah seperti ini. Dan kenapa pula Shikamaru sampai semarah itu?

Iris gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya, ia ingin menemui Shikamaru dan mengatakan semuanya, tentang perasaannya dan juga alasannya menerima perjodohan itu, biarlah apa yang terjadinya nantinya. Oh, dan asal kau ingat, bukan Yamanaka Ino namanya jika ia tidak mempunyai keberanian, maka dari itu, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya, membuka pintu rumahnya, dan melesat menerobos hujan.

...

"Shikamaru! Shika! Kau dimana?!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang berteriak di tengah deru hujan. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, dan ia sedikit menggigil juga kelelahan setelah melompati pohon dengan kecepatan tak biasa.

Ino tahu pasti, Shikamaru berada di sini, di hutan ini. Gadis itu kembali melompat, menuju hutan yang lebih dalam. Setelah memasuki kawasan penuh pepohonan itu selama sekitar 15 menit, ia berhenti, Ino menutup matanya, gadis itu merasakan _chakra_ ini, aliran _chakra_ seorang Naara Shikamaru. Dengan ketangkasannya, Ino melompat turun dari atas pohon. Dan tak jauh dari sana, ia dapat melihat pemuda itu, melipat tangannya untuk dijadikan alas dengan mata terpejam, tak peduli pada hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sebersit rasa takut membayangi Ino, tapi ia tetap melangkahkah kakinya, lalu duduk menghadap pemuda itu, menunggu Shikamaru membuka matanya. Ia tahu, Shikamaru tidak tertidur.

Dan benar saja, kedua mata onyx itu menatap Ino, "Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya datar.

Ino menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya, netranya balas menatap Shikamaru, "Maafkan aku…"

Pemuda Naara itu belum menjawab, ia masih menatap Ino, tak ada satupun bagian tubuh gadis itu yang kering, bahkan rambut piragnya yang diikat ekor kuda juga sudah basah kuyup. Melihat itu, ada rasa penyesalan yang menusuk hati Shikamaru, sampai Ino berhujan-hujanan seperti seperti ini untuk meminta maaf padanya. Lalu, pemuda Naara itu menutup kedua matanya lagi, Ino sudah ada di hadapannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegahnya menikah dengan siapapun calon Tsunade-_sama_ itu?

Ino yang melihat Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya merasa sedih. Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari mata aquamarine miliknya, menyatu dengan dinginnya tetes hujan.

"Aku mohon, Shika, maafkan aku…" lirih gadis itu. "Aku menyetujui nasehat Tsunade-_sama _karena aku…"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku begitu marah?" tanya Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tak tahu kau akan jadi seperti ini, maafkan aku…" kata Ino.

Shikamaru menatap iris cerah Ino yang tampak sendu, ia harus mengakatakan ini, sekarang…

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Shikamaru membuat Ino benar-benar merasa takut jika nanti kedua mata itu sampai tak mau lagi melihatnya, ia takut Shikamaru tidak memaafkannya. Karena itu, Ino memutuskan, inilah saatnya, sebelum semuanya semakin sulit…

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu!"

Di tengah hutan, dalam hujan yang mengguyur keduanya tanpa ampun, Shikamaru dan Ino saling menatap dengan keterkejutan yang tidak bisa ditutupi. Mereka tak percaya, kata-kata itu terangkai dengan sama persis, dan meluncur di waktu yang sama.

Masih tak ada suara di antara mereka. Dinginnya angin yang berembus kini menghilang, terganti oleh hati mereka yang menghangat. Rona merah tampak di wajah keduanya. Merasa bodoh dengan saling menatap dalam keadaan seperti itu, Shikamaru menarik Ino dalam pelukannya, membiarkan kepala gadis itu bersandar di bahunya, dan memeluk tubuh dingin itu makin erat. Sementara Ino yang sedikit merasa kaget melingkar kedua lengannya di leher Shikamaru.

"Shika, asal kau tahu aku menerima perjodohan itu karena ak–"

Shikamaru menghentikan perkataan Ino dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir gadis itu. "Aku tahu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Ino bingung.

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya, ternyata karena alasan inilah, kadang ia merasa Ino sedikit berbeda jika seseorang berbicara tentang Temari.

"Hah, aku lupa kau jenius," kata Ino, memukul lengan Shikamaru pelan, dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Dan Ino, maaf aku membatalkan perjodohan merepotkanmu itu."

Perlahan, wajah keduanya mendekat, dengan degupan jantung yang semakin cepat, bibir keduanya bersatu. Lembut dan hangat. Perasaan lega menghampiri mereka, cinta itu terbalas…

"Shika, kau harus tanggung jawab, aku basah kuyup begini karena ulahmu," kata Ino.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah disini," kata Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, menatap gadisnya yang sedang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Besok pagi, matahari akan bersinar lebih dulu di sini, kita akan hangat," jawab Shikamaru, menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon.

Gadis itu mendekatinya, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Shikamaru, "Baiklah. Tapi, apa Yoshino _baa-san _tidak akan khawatir kau tidak pulang hari ini?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru sepertinya lupa akan hal itu, karena ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Oh, kemana otak jeniusmu saat ini, Tuan Pemalas?

Ino tertawa, "Tak apa, aku akan membantu menjelaskannya pada ibumu. Dan kau membantuku menjelaskan pada Tsunade-_sama_, kita impas."

Shikamaru mengacak pelan rambut Ino yang masih basah, dan menarik kepala gadis itu untuk bersandar di dadanya. Seiring malam yang datang, keduanya memejamkan mata. Ah, ini keheningan paling damai yang pernah mereka rasakan…

**End**

* * *

Ah... Apakah ini terlalu fluff? Saya juga nggak tahu, ide cerita ini mengalir begitu saja, dan lebih dari 3000 words pula...

Terimakasih sudah membaca! Dan maaf jika masih sedikit kaku, Mizu baru di pair ini.

Semoga para pencinta Shika-Ino terhibur...

* * *

**Omake**

Pagi itu Shikamaru membuka matanya, dan mendapati Ino masih tertidur di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, baju mereka telah kering, meskipun penampilan mereka sangat berantakan karena habis diguyur hujan semalam. Shikamaru menyentuh bahu Ino, berniat untuk membangunkannya, panas, ia merasakan suhu tubuh Ino yang terasa panas, oh, tidak. Shikamaru menyentuh kening gadis itu, Ino mengerang dan masih memejamkan matanya. Ino terserang demam.

Dengan segera sebelah tangan pemuda itu menyangga punggung Ino dan menyelipkan sebelah tangan kanannya di bawah lutut gadis itu, lalu melesat pergi. Ia panik, tentu saja, dan tanpa berpikir Shikamaru langsung membawa Ino ke rumahnya.

"Astaga Shikamaru! Apa yang terjadi pada Ino-_chan_? Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Yoshino setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ino –"

"Yoshino _baa-san_…" Ino memotong perkataan Shikamaru, sedikit mengerang sambil membuka matanya perlahan, rupanya ia telah sadar. "Tadi malam… Shikamaru memintaku datang ke hutan Naara untuk membantu satu induk rusa yang akan melahirkan. Tapi, induk rusa itu entah ada di mana setelah aku datang, jadi kita mencarinya saat hujan lebat, dan kita baru menemukannya tadi pagi," kata Ino masih di pangkuan Shikamaru, setelah mengatakan itu, entah mengapa matanya sangat berat, memaksanya untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Ya ampun, Shikamaru, pemuda macam apa kau yang membiarkan seorang gadis kehujanan semalaman?" tanya Yoshino. "Bawa Ino ke kamar, sepertinya dia demam."

Dan tak ada yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan selain mengangguk dan membawa Ino ke kamarnya. Lalu, ia membiarkan ibunya mengompres Ino. Setelah selesai, Yoshino berjalan meninggalkan kamar, dan ia melihat Shikamaru masih memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Shikamaru, aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Yoshino di ujung pintu.

Shikamaru menghela napas, ini pasti buruk. Ia mengikuti ibunya menuju ruang makan dan mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Induk rusa yang melahirkan, eh?" tanya Yoshino sambil menahan tawanya.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kau tahu masih beberapa bulan lagi sebelum musim kawin rusa." Dan tawa ibunya pecah.

Oke, Ino memang tidak tahu banyak tentang rusa, pikir Shikamaru.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya ibunya dengan senyum jahil, membuat putranya sedikit salah tingkah.

"Mendokusai…"

Yoshino menggelengkan kepala menanggapi jawaban Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru, sepertinya menyenangkan ya jika nanti Ino-_chan _tinggal di rumah kita, ya, menjadi mantuku tentunya."

Yoshino tertawa, putranya yang memalingkah wajah itu tengah merona. "Asal kau tahu, _Kaa-san _merestuimu."

Kenapa ibunya bisa berbicara seperti itu? Oh, setidaknya Shikamaru kali ini belajar untuk tidak meremehkan intuisi wanita.

"_Arigatou._" Shikamaru kembali menatap ibunya dan tersenyum, "Suatu hari nanti, Ino akan menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Wanita paruh baya itu balas tersenyum, putranya ternyata telah dewasa… "Mandilah, setelah itu _Kaa-san_ yang akan mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan."

…

Ino membuka kedua matanya, di mana ini? Bukankah kemarin ia ada di hutan? Gadis itu memutar otaknya, dan mengingat percakapannya dengan Yoshino. Ino bangkit dari tidurnya dan melepas kompres di kepalanya, melihat berkeliling, ini kamar Shikamaru. Gadis Yamanaka itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan menangkap percakapan dari arah ruang makan.

Shikamaru yang pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Eh, ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Oh, Ino-_chan_,kau yakin sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoshino.

"Ya, _baa-san_, jangan khawatirkan aku."

Yoshino menyuruh Ino mendekat, lalu wanita itu menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Ino. "Ya, syukurlah, tapi suhu tubuhmu masih sedikit hangat. Ah, ayo duduklah, kami baru mau sarapan."

Yoshino bagaikan seorang ibu bagi Ino. Apakah suatu saat Yoshino akan benar-benar menjadi ibunya? Pikir Ino dengan wajah memanas.

…

Siang itu Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan bersama, menuju Kantor Hokage. Gadis berambut pirang yang keras kepala itu bersikeras mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa, dan meminta Shikamaru untuk segera menemui Tsunade-_sama _bersamanya.

"Tapi, Ino, kupikir aku tidak akan menikahimu sekarang, kita masih terlalu muda, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi," kata Shikamaru saat mereka berjalan.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku juga tidak mau menikah muda. Dan asalkan kau menjagaku dan melindungi darah Yamanaka milikku," kata Ino.

"Mendokusai."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa katamu?!"

"Tidakkah kau menyadari selama ini aku selalu mengawasimu? Aku selalu melindungimu Ino," kata Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum, "Baguslah jika begitu. Dan berjanjilah aku yang akan menjadi istrimu suatu hari nanti," kata Ino.

"Hn, tentu saja, mendokusai." Shikamaru meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat.

…

"Yoshino _baa-san_! Apa Shikamaru ada di rumah?"

"Oh, tidak, dia sedang pergi dengan Ino-_chan_, mungkin mereka kencan," kata Yoshino, tersenyum penuh arti pada Chouji.

"Pantas Ino tak ada di rumahnya," kata Chouji. Awalnya, ia berniat untuk menghibur Ino jika gadis itu masih sedih. Tapi, ternyata mereka telah menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, dan tampaknya ada sesuatu yang Chouji lewatkan.

"Shikamaru bilang jika mereka akan menemui Tsunade-sama, tapi sepertinya itu hanya alasan agar mereka bisa kencan keluar. Dan, oh, kupikir mereka sangat serasi Chouji," kata Yoshino dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu _baa-san_," kata Chouji, matanya menjadi sipit karena tersenyum senang. Jika Shikamaru pulang nanti, ia akan memaksa pemuda Naara itu untuk menceritakan semuanya, tentu saja Chouji tak mau ketinggalan sesuatu tentang kedua sahabatnya itu 'kan?

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
